


Shining Bright

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, JJ is a dork, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, References to Space, Romance, Scheming, Singing, Travel, but Yuri is a dork too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Five times JJ fails at asking out Yuri (in the most JJ Style manner possible) and the one time he succeeds.





	Shining Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for YOI Litmag Issue 3! I'm so happy to finally be able to share this with you. Many thanks to Icicle and Phayte, who held my hand the entire time and listened to me be annoying about this fic for several months.
> 
> The lyrics to the song JJ sings as well as the title are taken from Echosmith's "Bright," a song heavy on my rotation while writing this fic.

"Leroy!"

JJ glanced up from his phone and saw Yuri standing in the doorway to his townhouse. He tried not to smile as Yuri crossed his arms like a cat waiting to be fed.

He walked across the lobby and looked at Yuri. Three years had Yuri almost at the same height as JJ, his hair grown out and pulled back. He still wore the same ridiculous cat print leggings and tight shirts, though they were now slightly larger with Yuri's more muscular frame.

Three years had also forged a friendship between him and Yuri. Sure, JJ still loved to tease Yuri and Yuri lashed out at JJ, but they made a great pair. The media loved their Instagram and Twitter wars and both of them loved the attention.

"Where are you dragging me?"

Yuri moved to Canada to train the year before and JJ had been more than happy to show him around his hometown. They trained together under JJ's parents, along with a handful of athletes JJ didn't care about much.

The thing was, JJ really only cared about Yuri these days. He'd been gathering the courage for months to try and ask him out. Yuri was an immensely complicated person and a simple, "Want to be my boyfriend?" would _never_ work. The season was over and their training schedules were lighter. It took a lot of preparation but JJ was finally ready.

"We're going to Neptune."

Yuri grimaced. _"Where?"_

JJ sighed. "It's a new restaurant."

"Is it Neptune-themed?" Yuri's voice was filled with disdain.

"I don't think so." JJ held the door open for Yuri and they began to walk along the street.

"Toronto is really pretty at night." Yuri looked up, admiring the skyline.

JJ nodded with a smile. He couldn't look anywhere else except Yuri.

They discussed the latest workout JJ's dad had forced upon them. JJ's shoulder was still sore from lifting all of those weights two days ago.

That subject kept them talking until they reached their destination. Neptune was an upscale eclectic restaurant. While it wasn't Neptune-themed, it certainly reminded JJ of space. Everything was bathed in pale blue light and the walls twinkled with glitter that looked like stars.

Yuri turned and glared at JJ. "This place is really nice."

JJ tried to look nonchalant. "I know one of the chefs. I thought you would want to try it."

"What are you planning, Leroy?" Yuri didn't break eye contact.

He cleared his throat. There was no way he could ask Yuri out with no less than two glasses of wine in him. "Okay, fine. I wanted to try it and you're the only person who would actually say yes with such short notice."

Yuri looked satisfied with JJ's answer. He tried not to look too guilty.

Once they were seated Yuri looked around. "I guess this place is kind of cool."

JJ's heart soared. If Yuri found something _cool_ , it reached close to his highest standards. The only thing better than _cool_ was _awesome._

Their server came and took their drink order. JJ cleared his throat and looked at Yuri across the table.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"Um."

Yuri grinned. "I think I know what this is about."

JJ tried not to let the surprise show on his face. "You do?"

"Of course. You want me to teach you my quad axel."

"You _are_ the only person on this side of the world who knows how to do it." JJ let out a slow breath and tried to look like all he wanted was skating help and not the man sitting in front of him.

Yuri began rambling about technique and JJ sipped from his wine glass, trying not to feel disappointed.

He was in love with Yuri for many reasons but the biggest reason of all was how even though he gave off a facade of not caring about anything, he was actually quite soft and loving. JJ loved that Yuri was willing to expose that side of himself to JJ.

They couldn't do this here. JJ had to plan something better for Yuri, something worthy of his amazingness. There was an ice show Giacometti was putting together; perhaps JJ could plan a romantic night afterward. That way, there would be no misperception about what JJ really wanted.

**

Switzerland in the summer was breathtaking. While he was partial to Canada, the Swiss Alps looming in the background and the fresh air made for a nice change of pace.

Even more so, JJ couldn't deny Chris's show was impressive. The ice show was more artistic than skillful. It seemed to be about the forbidden love of gods. The show centered on Viktor and Yuuri, still very active in the figure skating world. They wore a multitude of costumes and danced into flashing and changing lights.

He couldn't believe Christophe Giacometti, the most literal skater JJ had ever seen, choreographed the entire thing. There was a scene where Yuuri fell to his knees and slid across the ice in such agony it made JJ's eyes fill with tears.

His emotions were also heightened by the fact that he and Yuri were sharing a hotel room that night. It wasn't as though they hadn't shared rooms before, but JJ had a romantic night planned once the afterparty was over. Before they left JJ laid out rose petals and candles all over the room. There would be no misunderstanding JJ's gesture.

The party itself was fun. On top of choreographing a beautiful skating story, Chris threw enormous and over the top parties. JJ snacked on hors d'oeuvres as he watched Yuri dance with Yuuri, spinning with the grace that would always make him the Russian Fairy.

"You should ask him to dance, Leroy."

JJ spun around, mortified. "What do you mean?"

Chris raised his eyebrows at him. "You've been watching him all evening. I'm sure he would dance with you if you asked."

"I -- um --"

"You guys have gotten close while he's been in Canada, haven't you?"

He could feel himself blushing. Why did Chris want to know this stuff? Chris and Yuri weren't even friends. "Yeah."

"It's been two years since Isabella left, hasn't it?"

JJ bit his lip and nodded. He didn't like thinking about that low point of his life.

Chris slung his arm around JJ's shoulders. "Have you dated anyone since then?"

"No." He shook his head, embarrassed.

"It's him, isn't it?"

He let out a long sigh. "It's been him for longer than I care to admit."

"I thought so." Chris gave JJ's shoulders a squeeze.

"Do you think he knows?"

Chris laughed. "Yuri is a bit of an idiot when it comes to relationships. Look at the string of boys he's dated. He doesn't go after anyone who could actually make him happy."

JJ didn't miss the silent implication that _he_ could make Yuri happy. His heart soared. "I want to tell him tonight."

"Perhaps tonight isn't the best of nights, judging by how drunk he is."

JJ approached Yuri and Yuuri. Yuri's eyes sparkled as he saw JJ and stretched out his hands, grabbing JJ and pulling him closer. JJ could smell the vodka on Yuri's breath.

"What did Chris want?"

"He wanted to know if either of us would be interested in doing a show." The lie slipped off JJ's tongue with ease. 

Yuri shrugged. "Probably. If Chris can make Katsudon look that talented I would be amazing in one of his shows."

Yuuri flicked Yuri's ear and walked away, probably off to find Viktor. Yuri seemed to realize that he was holding onto JJ and cleared his throat, releasing his grip.

"Did you want to leave soon? We have an early flight tomorrow."

He nodded, swaying in place. "I'm going to be so fucking hungover."

They gave their goodbyes and congratulations, then stepped out into the brisk air. Despite it being June it was still cold. Yuri tightened his jacket and stuck his hands in his pocket. 

JJ cleared his throat. He had a romantic set up in the hotel room. Should he tell Yuri first or let him see it and figure it out himself?

Yuri looked over at him with a curious expression. "Are you getting sick?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I just -- um -- there's something about the room you should know."

"There was a mixup, right? There's only one bed; I saw the receipt. That's okay, we've shared a bed before." Yuri looked around. "Can we call an Uber? I don't want to walk the distance to the hotel."

He nodded, unsure of how else to respond. The driver quickly pulled up and they slid into the backseat.

Yuri thought the one bed was a mistake. That was all JJ needed to know to know that _this_ was a mistake. His heart pounded as he tried to think of excuses for the roses and candles. Maybe he could yell at a hotel receptionist for mistaking their room for someone else's? That seemed excessively mean, but how else could he save face?

A weight slumped against his shoulder and JJ realized that Yuri had fallen asleep against him. JJ's pulse slowed as he felt Yuri's breath and heat against him.

He began to snore and JJ tried not to laugh; instead, he brushed Yuri's hair out of his face and traced his cheekbones with his thumb.

The driver pulled up to the hotel and JJ scooped Yuri up and carried him out of the car. Yuri might be tall, but he was still quite wispy compared to JJ.

The motion caused Yuri to stir. "Why are you carrying me?"

JJ paused. "You fell asleep in the car and I didn't want to wake you up."

Yuri closed his eyes again and curled deeper into JJ's arms. "Okay."

That seemed like a freebie. JJ was able to open the hotel door with one hand and gently placed Yuri on the bed.

JJ looked around the room and sighed. He began to clean off the rose petals and set aside the candles. Thankfully, they were electric, so it was a quick and easy cleanup.

After carefully combing through the hotel room and dumping all vestiges of his romantic night in a trash can near the elevator, it was time for bed. He brushed his teeth and shut off the lights, carefully climbing into bed beside Yuri. 

If these past two attempts had told JJ anything, it was that his feelings for Yuri were even deeper than he initially thought. He'd struck out both times, but knew he had to keep trying.

**

Several weeks after the incident in Switzerland, JJ came up with a brilliant plan. He spent weeks pouring over websites, doing research. He even called Otabek for a consult, who made a point to say _on the record_ he thought this would fail.

JJ scoffed. This would show how deeply he cared for Yuri and give him a daily reminder of that.

He carefully picked out the gift for Yuri, visiting several places until he found the perfect one. After signing the adoption papers for an eight-week-old black kitten, JJ received a text from Yuri asking if he wanted to come over and watch shitty movies. JJ smiled. The timing couldn't have been more perfect.

As he drove over, his stomach began to churn. What if Yuri didn't want another cat? What if Yuri rejected him and the cat was a reminder of how stupid JJ was?

JJ shook his head wildly, almost swerving his car. He had to take the risk, for the reward would be more than worth it.

He pulled into a spot near Yuri's townhouse and took out the carrying case. The rescue had included a new litter box, kitten chow, and a couple toys, but JJ was so nervous he couldn't carry all of that at once.

The kitten mewed and JJ snapped out of his thoughts. He took the elevator to Yuri's floor and rang the doorbell.

Yuri opened it and his eyes widened when he saw the carrier. "What's in that?"

JJ stepped inside and motioned for Yuri to sit on the floor with him. He opened the door to the cage and watched as Yuri melted to the floor when the kitten took several cautious steps into the room.

"A kitten?" Yuri held out his hand to the kitten to sniff, then scooped it up and began to scratch its chin. The sound of purring filled the room.

"I thought you and Potya might want another friend."

Yuri bent his head down and planted a kiss on the kitten's head, giving its ear a scratch.

"Do you like him?"

Yuri nodded and put the kitten down, wiggling his fingers for the kitten to attack. It pounced and JJ watched as Yuri's face lit up. The kitten rolled over and Yuri rubbed its belly. "Thanks, JJ."

JJ drew in a deep breath and stared at the ceiling, recalling the scripted words he spent weeks revising. "I thought a gesture like this would help represent my feelings."

When Yuri didn't answer, JJ continued. "We've been friends for a few years now, but I think we're ready for something more. In fact, I'd like it if we started dating."

There was still no response and JJ's heart pounded in his ears. He looked over and saw that Yuri had followed the kitten to the bedroom, not hearing a single thing JJ had said. He could hear Potya's interested noises as Yuri introduced him to the new kitten.

He groaned out loud. The words had finally come out in the right order but Yuri wasn't there. It didn't count. JJ listened to Yuri cooing softly to the kitten.

JJ stood and called out to Yuri. "I'm going to get the litter box and food from my car."

There was a grunt in response, so JJ retrieved the box of cat necessities and came back to find the kitten chasing Yuri and Potya around the living room. JJ couldn't help but laugh at the sight, despite the fact that he was incredibly disappointed.

"Did you still want to watch a movie?"

Yuri paused. "Yes, but I'm not going to pay much attention."

"Maybe another time, then." JJ tried not to sound as dejected as he felt.

JJ froze as Yuri gave him a hug. "I'm going to name him Janus."

He breathed in Yuri's scent, memorizing the smell of his shampoo, the softness of his body pressed against his own. JJ ran his fingers down Yuri's back. "You're welcome, princess."

Yuri backed away from JJ, eyeing the kitten, who was now scratching at the couch. JJ turned and closed the door behind him.

It wasn't a total disaster. Minus the part where Yuri had no idea that JJ had confessed his feelings, of course. He'd have to work harder and come up with something more elaborate. JJ would have to show how much he cared in the most obvious way possible.

He pulled up Google on his phone and looked up the kitten's name. After scrolling through several results about some random company, he saw that Janus was a moon of Saturn, named after the Roman god of doors and gateways. Beginnings. Perhaps a beginning for him and Yuri?

JJ felt a thrill of excitement run through his body. Maybe he wasn't the only one with feelings.

**

"Why the hell are we in a sound studio? Didn't your dad want you to practice today?"

JJ gave Yuri a wide grin and picked up the guitar in the recording booth, picking at the strings. He gained a love and appreciation for music after training with Leo in his juniors days.

As an Olympic medalist, JJ was able to pull a few strings and get the studio for an hour. He liked the acoustics in the room far better than his townhouse.

He wasn't adept at the guitar, but his musician friends had sat him down and taught him the song. It took several meltdowns, but JJ was able to strum the G/F# without wanting to wince.

They'd transposed it down for his range. The original song was higher pitched and sweet. JJ hoped he didn't sound creepy. The lyrics were perfect, exactly what JJ wanted to convey to Yuri about his feelings.

A song that perfectly described JJ's feelings for Yuri sung to him would hopefully have Yuri realize what he wanted to say.

"I found a song I liked."

Yuri barked a laugh. "Is it one of those sappy love songs you eat up like cotton candy?"

"Yup." JJ gave Yuri a shrug. Why lie?

"Have you been avoiding me?"

JJ looked up at Yuri in surprise, almost dropping the guitar. "What do you mean?"

Yuri bit his lip and shook his head. "You aren't at practice at the same time as me anymore."

"You noticed that?"

"I guess." Yuri glared at him. "Don't read into it; it's just been quieter without you."

He frowned. Had JJ been avoiding Yuri without realizing it? It _was_ getting harder for him to be around Yuri without sweeping him into a kiss. Plus, this song took weeks to learn and he had FaceTimed his friends when he knew Yuri was busy.

This would make up for it. He set his fingers to G then down into Em7, trying to find the right strum pattern. 

Yuri sat and watched as JJ stumbled through the introduction, then began to sing.

_"I think the universe is on my side."_

JJ poured everything into the song, thinking about the song so intensely he almost forgot Yuri was sitting in front of him. He didn't know what he'd do if Yuri didn't reciprocate his feelings. Maybe train in Kazakhstan with Otabek. Or forego figure skating altogether and become a sheep farmer in New Zealand.

There wasn't a specific moment when JJ developed a crush on Yuri. It had always been the two of them as rivals. JJ loved to antagonize Yuri to get him to look his way. Anything for attention. He quickly realized he wanted Yuri's friendship rather than his insults.

When Yuri moved to Canada JJ knew they had a chance, that Yuri didn't hate him as much as he let on. Yuri's limited English made it easy for JJ to stay close by and help translate in garbled Russian. Mixups had made Yuri laugh instead of yell at him.

One day, JJ woke up and realized he wanted more than Yuri's friendship. And with the intense stares, the late night movies, the coffee runs, JJ couldn't help but think Yuri felt the same way.

" _And I get lost in your eyes tonight."_

He strummed the last chord and looked up. Yuri was staring at his phone and JJ felt his heart sink.

Yuri looked up "Are you recording that for your free program?"

JJ wasn't sure what to say. His mouth felt like cement. "I don't know."

"Well, the lyrics are shitty but it's a cheesy song and your fan base would love it. You'd look pretty stupid skating to your own music, though."

Sad wasn't the right word for how JJ was feelings. Crushed, maybe. _Devastated_. He could barely hold up the guitar but he wasn't sure what else to do with his hands. Yuri was completely and utterly clueless. He'd struck out four times now. If he kept trying it would qualify as stalking, and that was decidedly _not_ JJ Style.

"God, don't look like a kicked puppy. Here, give me the guitar. I can't sing for shit, so you need to sing along."

Yuri took the guitar from JJ and started picking out a familiar tune, then began strumming, humming along.

JJ stared at him in shock. Yuri knew how to play the guitar? Furthermore, Yuri knew how to play "Theme of King JJ" on the guitar?

"Are you going to join in?" Yuri stopped strumming and looked at JJ expectantly.

"I - um -"

"Eloquent as usual."

"I thought you hated that song."

Yuri scowled. "I did. I _do_. But one day it was stuck in my head and I came up with...alternate lyrics."

JJ fiddled with his fingers. "Alternate lyrics?"

"You know, mostly just insulting you for being talentless and stuck up."

"Ah."

They were silent for a beat. JJ listened to Yuri play his song.

"I don't feel that way anymore."

JJ looked up. "What do you mean?"

Yuri shrugged. "You're alright, Leroy. It kills me to say this and I'd never repeat it in front of other people, but you're one of my closest friends." 

He grinned and started singing along to Theme of King JJ. He could work with alright. And if he knew Yuri, admitting they were friends was better than nothing.

**

JJ and Yuri climbed out of the Jeep and looked around. The parking lot at Bruce Peninsula was already gorgeous and JJ couldn't wait to hike to the water with Yuri. There would be no misunderstanding this time, no drunken sleeping. Yuri was going to listen to JJ and JJ wasn't going to chicken out.

"I can't believe you dragged me out here during my rest week. Rest week means I get to relax."

"The best rest is an active recovery." JJ retrieved a backpack, filled with a picnic lunch and water.

JJ reserved a parking spot for the hike to the coveted peninsula views of turquoise water. Once there, they'd eat their lunch. JJ would point to the sky, where he'd paid a skywriter to write, "I love you." It was a foolproof plan.

Yuri wasn't a huge fan of hiking but JJ hoped the trip would be worth it. It was a relatively short hike to the water with stunning views on the way.

"Active recovery is bullshit." Yuri tied his hoodie around his waist and they began to walk to the trail.

"You're working on your short program now, right?"

Yuri nodded. "Yeah. The free skate is done but I can't get that turn right in the short program."

Discussing skating kept Yuri distracted from some of the rockier parts of the trail. Plus, JJ loved the way Yuri's eyes lit up when he talked about figure skating. JJ understood exactly how he felt.

After posing for an obligatory selfie on the trail, Yuri turned to JJ. "I was thinking about starting to date again."

JJ froze. Yuri's relationships had all been disastrous and were banned topics of conversation. "Really?"

"Sure." Yuri shrugged. "It's been months since Vince stole my credit card."

"Anyone in mind?"

Yuri was silent and JJ mentally kicked himself. He was showing his hand far too early. They weren't even at the beach yet! What if Yuri had a crush on someone else?

"I don't know. Maybe."

JJ's stomach churned as he thought of every attractive man who they spent time with. Who knows; maybe Yuri met some skank in his townhouse complex. His mind ran with the idea that Yuri was pining after his doorman.

They walked in silence for a bit until Yuri slipped on a rock. JJ acted instinctively and grabbed Yuri, wrapping his arms around his waist. Unfortunately, JJ also slipped and they tumbled to the ground, landing in a nearby bush.

This was not going to plan. JJ shifted uncomfortably as Yuri's elbow dug into his side. Each time he tried to move, they ended up sinking further into the bush.

He glanced down at Yuri, who was practically underneath JJ. Yuri burst into laughter. It was so out of character for Yuri, JJ gave him a shake. "Are you alright?"

Yuri wiped his eyes, still grinning. "Yes, you idiot. Only you could manage to fail to catch me properly."

"Oh."

"You have some dirt on your nose." Yuri reached up and rubbed at JJ's nose with his thumb. 

Sparks seemed to crackle between them and JJ shivered. Everything in Yuri's body language was giving JJ open access to whatever he wanted. All he had to do was lean a little bit forward and they'd be kissing.

Suddenly, the bush gave in to their weight and they rolled out of the branches, sprawling out on the rock Yuri had slipped on. JJ groaned in frustration and pain as he stood up, stretching out his body. The moment was gone.

His phone buzzed. JJ picked it up and frowned. It was the skywriter. "Hello?"

"JJ?"

"Yeah."

"The wind is gusting too much today. If I were to write what you wanted it would be gone practically after I finished."

JJ froze. "What should I do?"

The skywriter sighed. "I can give you a refund or you can risk it."

He glanced over at Yuri, who was picking leaves out of his hair. As much as he wanted to do it perhaps this was a sign he shouldn't. "No, don't bother. Thank you for telling me."

"It's in your contract. I, uh, hope the person I was writing for loves you, too."

JJ felt his heart beat faster. "Me too."

They hung up and Yuri looked at JJ curiously. "Who was that?"

"No one important. Come on, let's finish this hike so we can eat. I'm starving."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "You're always starving."

**

JJ gulped. Yuri was coming over any minute and he had one last plan to tell Yuri how he felt. If this failed he would give up. Failing wasn't something JJ was used to, but he couldn't keep pining away after Yuri if he didn't reciprocate his feelings.

He took the framed gifts and set them on his couch, rearranging them several times until he was satisfied with their position.

After going through his closet for thirty minutes, JJ settled on a simple black t-shirt and jeans. Yuri liked the shirt on JJ and once had even commented on his muscles. He chewed on his fingernails and picked a piece of lint off his shirt.

The doorbell rang and he jumped, running his hair through his fingers one last time. He flung the door open with a smile. 

Yuri gave him a nod. "Janus had a hairball and I had to clean it up."

JJ closed the door. "Are Janus and Potya getting along better?"

"Yeah. Potya mostly ignores him and sleeps."

"That sounds like Potya." JJ laughed. "Do you want a drink?"

"I'm alright. What do you want to do? Please, no more video games." Yuri gave a suspicious glare at the PlayStation under JJ's TV.

"No, no video games. I, um, got you a present."

Yuri folded his arms across his chest. "A present? Why?"

JJ's cheeks heated. "Um. Just come look."

He motioned for Yuri to come around to the couch. Yuri stared at the present for what felt like an eternity.

Finally, Yuri cleared his throat. "You bought me 20 acres on the moon."

"Yeah." JJ waited for his reaction. Yuri had an amazing poker face.

"Why?"

He wanted to take a moment to think but decided not to. He had to lay it all out in the open. "Yuri, I love you." At Yuri's silence, JJ continued. "I know I went to a website for these posters but the gesture is true. I would do anything for you, including bringing you a piece of the moon. I've been in love with you for longer than I thought. It's always been you. I've been trying to find the best way to tell you but I can't hold it in any longer. I love you."

Yuri stared at him. "Wait. You've been trying to tell me this for a while, haven't you?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You had candles and roses in Switzerland, didn't you? And Janus. And oh fuck, the song. Neptune, too. What did you have planned for Bruce Peninsula?" 

"Skywriting, but it was too windy."

Yuri's voice rose. "You're a complete idiot, you know that?"

JJ took a step toward Yuri. "Yeah."

"I'm an idiot too, for not realizing this until just now."

He brought his hand to Yuri's face, his thumb caressing Yuri's cheek. "We're both idiots."

"Definitely, since only an idiot would love you back."

Yuri surged forward, bringing their lips together. JJ felt the ground disappear beneath him as they finally kissed. Yuri loved him. Everything JJ had wanted for so long was finally his.

They fell to the couch as the kiss deepened and one of the framed deeds knocked JJ in the side, breaking the kiss.

"Ouch."

Yuri squeezed JJ's side. "Thank you for the present. But you know this means you've set the bar pretty high for gifts?"

JJ pressed a chaste kiss to Yuri's lips. "Yuri, I'll buy you as many stars and planets as you want."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
